Exposure to trauma is common in the U.S. A significant proportion of these exposures lead to serious impairment in functioning, including post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Although there are empirically supported treatments (EST's) for PTSD, many do not get the treatment they need. This grant proposes to use the Internet to deliver a coping skills workbook for PTSD patients as a supplement to face-to-face treatment. Technology enables this workbook to be highly interactive with a multimedia presentation format (e.g. audio, animation, and video) and feedback customized for each user. Mental health professionals will assign modules based on their clients' individual needs. The workbook will teach coping skills gathered from EST's and will include training in symptom identification, relaxation skills, mindfulness, affect regulation, and cognitive restructuring. Each module will include psycho education, on-line exercises, self-monitoring assignments, and individualized feedback. An accompanying "clinician guide" will consist of individualized reports of the patient's progress with suggestions about how to facilitate the strengthening and generalization of the skills. We will also conduct a clinical utility and usability study. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: PTSD is a common and costly psychiatric disorder. In an era of managed care, clinicians are pressed to find more efficient ways of effectively treating their patients. Internet-based treatments are potentially effective and cost saving ways to supplement face to face psychotherapy. Community mental health centers, clinics, and private practice psychotherapists are all potential customers for "Internet-based coping skills training for PTSD."